


Ring To It

by Kaystar742, Sakubato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Facebook: Harmony & Co., Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, ShagAThon, Smut, Teasing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaystar742/pseuds/Kaystar742, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakubato/pseuds/Sakubato
Summary: Harry and Hermione love to tease each other, but today, Harry prays their flirting won't distract him from his true mission. Hopefully, the weight of the ring in his pocket will help to keep him focused on his task.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118
Collections: The Harmony Shag-A-Thon 2020





	Ring To It

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was co-Written by myself and Sakubato for the Harmony 2020 Shag-A-Thon. Huge thanks to Ms. Ren for betaing it for us.

A beam of sunlight pushed its way through the crack in Harry’s curtains, waking him. It was Saturday. He and the beautiful bushy haired witch in his arms had agreed the night before they would have a lie in, but with the sun in his eyes, it was difficult to go back to sleep.

Harry eased out of bed and slipped quietly from the room and down to the kitchen. He made a simple breakfast for himself and his witch. He was just about to plate the bacon when Hermione appeared in the doorway. 

“Morning, love,” Harry greeted her, smiling as she stumbled over and hugged him from behind. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"You let the bed get cold, so I had to come steal the warm back," she teased, holding tight to him. “Plus, I smelled bacon,” Hermione said before releasing him enough to kiss his cheek and swipe the first piece of bacon from the plate.

Harry chuckled at her antics and served them both breakfast. Harry skimmed the front page of the Daily Prophet, before passing it over to Hermione for closer inspection. The simple domesticality of their morning made Harry smile ear to ear.

“What’s got you beaming like a loon?” Hermione asked, eyeing him with mock suspicion. 

“Mm, nothing. I just love mornings like this.”

Hermione smiled. “Me too.”

“What do you have for today? Don’t forget we have reservations tonight at 6:30.”

“How could I forget?” she said, feeling butterflies at the mention of their big date. “I have to go round Luna’s. I promised to help her pack for her expedition to Montenegro. She leaves Monday. Should be back just after lunch. You?”

“I think I might go visit Mum and Dad today. It’s been awhile since I’ve gone.”

Hermione looked concerned. “Did you want me to go with you? I can owl Luna—”

“No, you don't need to cancel your plans. I’m just missing them, want to go and say hi, give them an update, you know.” Harry shrugged.

“Okay. Be safe,” Hermione offered before she folded the paper and stood from the table. “I best go get ready.”

Harry stood too and flashed her a grin as he cleared the table. “Need help taking your clothes off? I’d be happy to lend a hand.”

“Cheeky. Maybe next time, I wouldn’t want to keep poor Luna waiting.”

Harry chuckled as Hermione gave him a quick kiss and left to get dressed for the day.

* * *

  
  


Harry was a man on a mission. Today was a big day. He’d bought the ring. He’d spoken to her father. He’d made the reservations. Now, he only needed to make a stop in Godric’s Hollow and a stop in the Forest of Dean, and his vision would be complete.

He stepped out on the stoop of Grimmauld Place and turned on the spot; seconds later he reappeared beside the kissing gate that led to the cemetery. Harry pushed through the gate and walked leisurely along the rows, his nerves beginning to creep up on him. 

Harry came to a stop at the headstones that read James & Lily Potter. Kneeling before them, he conjured a small wreath of tea roses. 

“Mum. Dad. I miss you,” Harry began, as he always did when he visited them. “Today is a big day. My girlfriend, Hermione? I know she usually comes with me, but today I wanted to tell you something without spoiling the surprise. I’m finally going to ask her to marry me today.” Harry’s voice shook a little but he couldn’t help but grin at the thought of marrying his best friend. 

“She means everything to me. I even waited until her parent’s memories were restored so I could get her father's blessing.” Harry laughed. “You should have seen me, I was shaking like a leaf when I knocked on their door. I wish you were here, Dad. I wonder if you asked Mum’s dad for his blessing? Were you as scared as I was? It’s funny, you know, I’ve faced so many bad things in my life and never batted an eye, and talking to my girlfriend's father terrified me.”

Harry started at the gravestone for a moment, almost as if he were waiting for a reply. “In hindsight, I think I had reason to sweat. Richard, Hermione’s dad, well, he’s a bit of a scary bloke for a dentist. When I asked him for his blessing he grilled me for almost an hour on my intentions, my plans for the future, and the details of my past. At first I thought he was going to tell me he wouldn't give us his blessing. After the inquisition, he relented and put the over protective dad stuff to the side.”

“He actually hugged me and said, ‘Welcome to the family.’ I may have teared up a little. Possibly out of sheer relief, but I won’t tell if you won’t.”

Harry chuckled to himself. “ Anne, Hermione’s mum, was very pleasant. She didn’t give me a hard time at all. I think she knew we were ready for this before I did. No surprise there; the Granger women are smart ladies.” He paused to take a breath, and continued. “She said I could call her mum...if I wanted. Not sure how I feel about that. Would it hurt your feelings if I called Anne mum? I’ll have to think about it.”

Harry blew out a breath and pulled a small black velvet box from his pocket, opening it slowly. “I wish you were here to give me your opinion on the ring, Mum. I pray I got it right. I went with a ruby, instead of a traditional diamond. The sides are engraved with vines the same way her wand is embossed. It _feels_ like her. I chose it instantly. I hope she likes it.” 

He snapped the box shut and returned it to his pocket. “It’s times like these when I miss you the most. I think you would both love her as much as I do. She’s smart. Beautiful. Loyal. The _best_ part of my life.“ 

Harry closed his eyes and thought about his Hermione. “She pushes me, you know? Got me to finish school instead of taking the easy way out. She kept me alive, and gave me something worth _living_ for. I think she’s the first person I ever truly remember loving. Course it took half a bottle of firewhisky to admit that, but it took the same for her.”

He opened his eyes and looked up to the sky. “I hope you’re with me tonight when I ask her. Merlin, I hope she says yes. I’ve been dreaming of this proposal for awhile now. I pray it all comes together like I envisioned it,” Harry murmured and looked around with a sigh. It was quiet this morning. Harry didn’t see any other visitors, so he sat for a few minutes and just told his parents about his life. He had been to see them many times since the war. Sometimes Hermione joined him. They always came together at Christmas.

During those visits, he had told his parents about how he had met Hermione and later about their new romance. He told them about his job and how the paparazzi annoyed him. Sometimes, when the world was too hectic, he would just come and sit, enjoying the quiet. 

Harry checked his watch and realized he had been gone longer than he had planned. “Mum, Dad, I should get going. Shouldn’t keep my love waiting. I still need to hang the lights for tonight. I’ll be back to tell you how it went...though I’m sure you’re watching. Love you.”

Harry laid a heavy hand on each headstone before following the path out of the cemetery. When he reached the gate, he turned on the spot, and disappeared with a _Crack!_

* * *

  
  


_Hermione,_

_I left a bit late and figured you would beat me back home. I should be returning shortly, didn’t want you to worry._

_Love you,_

_Harry_

_P.S. I know lunch with the Lovegoods can leave a lot to be desired, so I ordered you that sandwich you like from the deli by your parents’ house. The chips should still be hot. Enjoy._

Hermione giggled. Next to the postscript, Harry had drawn a silly winking face. Merlin, she loved that man. He always found ways to make her smile and feel loved. She never felt as if she were a burden to him, like she had felt in her _EndedBeforeItHappened_ thing with Ron. 

Hermione felt butterflies, still, when she thought about Harry. Even though they had been together for awhile now, that feeling hadn’t faded. 

However, the butterflies she felt now, were due to the reservations Harry told her they had for tonight. It was rare for them to splurge on such a fancy dinner, without there being a celebratory occasion to match. Hermione was on pins and needles waiting to see what the true intention was for tonight. 

Hermione let her imagination go wild, as she ate the lunch Harry had thoughtfully picked up for her. 

* * *

  
  


Harry entered his home and used a quick _scourgify_ to clean the mud that clung to his trainers. A quick wave of his wand also saw the footprints he left in his wake cleaned as well. 

“Hermione?” Harry called.

“Up here!” He heard from somewhere above him. He took the stairs to the floor that held their shared bedroom and froze. She had the walk in wardrobe thrown wide open, and there was a small mountain of clothes and shoes piled on the bed.

“Hermione?” Harry called again, tentatively. 

She came out of the wardrobe with two dresses in hand. “What do you think of these?”

Harry was about to answer, when he caught sight of her bare midriff. Realizing she was only wearing her under clothes, Harry found it difficult to pay much attention to what she was showing him. 

“Hello? Harry? What do you think? Would either of these do for tonight?”

Harry shook his head to clear it, trying to concentrate on the question and not Hermione’s sexy body, but Hermione misinterpreted the motion. “No, I don't think so either. I wore these to Ministry functions. Ugh!” She threw the two dresses onto the pile of clothes on the bed and disappeared back into the walk-in. 

Harry watched her bum as she walked away. When she was removed from his sight, his brain caught up with him. He walked forward and leaned on the door jam, crossing his arms over his chest. “Why are you dressing now? We still have like three hours. The reservations aren’t until 6:30. “

Hermione moved a few hangers and eyed some of the garments. “I got excited; I love date night. I’m not getting dressed yet, just picking something out before my shower. What are you going to wear?”

“You know, it’s hard to concentrate when my girlfriend is running about scantily clad.” 

Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes and looked down at herself. A light blush crept up her cheeks before she smiled. “Oh, hush you. You’re insatiable.” She picked up her dressing gown and slid it on, tying the sash. “There, better?”

“I’m not sure _more_ clothes was where my mind was headed, love.” Harry grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

Hermione giggled and as she walked over to him he opened his arms for her. She put her arms around his neck as he hugged her to him. “ I love you,” she said simply, and gave him a chaste kiss.

“Love you too. I would suggest I ravish you on the bed, but I think your clothes have eaten it.”

“You’re cheeky today,” Hermione said with a laugh stepping out of his embrace. “I would love to, but I need to decide on an outfit for tonight and then I need to clean up this mess and start getting ready. This hair takes time.”

Hermione looked at Harry over her shoulder. “Oh, don’t pout, those doe eyes won’t work on me. Now, off you get, you’re distracting me.” 

“I could distract you in better ways.” 

Hermione laughed again. “Out, you!”

Harry chuckled as she shooed him out the door.

Knowing she wouldn’t easily be swayed, he made his way downstairs to pass the time.

He would simply shower in one of the guest bathrooms (not wanting to delay Hermione’s preening) when it was his time to get ready. 

* * *

Hermione washed, plucked, and polished herself to a shine. She washed, potioned, dried, and charmed her hair to tame it, but left it down due to Harry’s preference. Her make up she kept simple. 

Satisfied with her reflection, she went to the bedroom to get dressed. 

Harry stood near the bed in only his pants, hair still damp from his shower. He was pulling out his suit from its garment bag, and whistled at her as she entered the room. “Looking lovely as ever. You’re going to make every woman in the place green with envy tonight.”

Hermione smiled and crinkled her nose at him.

“What? Too cheesy?”

“Maybe a bit. It was cute though.” Hermione tried not to be distracted by his state of undress. Three years together and they still couldn’t seem to keep their hands to themselves. _Not that she was complaining._

“If you keep looking at me like that, we are going to show up to dinner with sex hair.”

Hermione realized she had been staring at Harry hungrily, and shook herself. Harry crossed his arms over his chest, causing his muscles to bulge in the most delicious way. 

He chucked at her, knowing the effect he was having on her libido. Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly. _Oh the game has begun,_ she thought.

She straightened and dropped her dressing down, revealing her matching black lace bra and knickers she had bought for just such an occasion. 

Harry’s eyes darkened. Hermione bent over in front of him, giving him a perfect view of her bum, and pulled her stockings from the bottom drawer of the wardrobe. 

She perched on the edge of their bed and bent down, showing off her pert breasts. Her fingers slowly drawing up each stocking, before securing it to the suspenders. Each exaggerated move, stoking the fire building within him.

Hermione had to pass by him to retrieve her dress and heels. As she made to walk past him, she grazed her fingertips across his growing arousal. With her dress in one hand and her heels in the other, she walked back to him and pressed against him and said quietly, “These are important reservations. Wouldn’t want to be late.”

She pressed a kiss to his lips and slipped away before he could pull her in to deepen it. 

Hermione grinned as she made it to the door. “I’ll slip this on and meet you at the door, love. Best get dressed. Chop, chop.”

Harry practically growled at her. He could hear her laughter down the hallway, and shook his head. _Bloody minx._

* * *

Harry nervously stared across the white linen table at the vision before him. He’d managed to avoid getting nervous all day, until now. Now, he gazed at the vision in front of him, with her chocolate brown eyes and sexy smile, and tried not to sweat. He thought back over everything that had happened to them over the years.

When they’d fallen into this relationship, neither had really thought much about it, they’d been best friends after all. Comforting each other after their failed relationships with the Weasleys, crying on each others shoulders, had just been natural. That firewhisky fueled night before they returned for their last year at Hogwarts had changed things though. It had started years of perfection together, saving each other from the staggering depression threatening them both after the war. 

Hermione tried to drown herself in work, while Harry tried to figure out who he was. They had pulled each other out of it, and in doing so, created a love that endured. Graduation saw them move on together, whether at home or afar, together they created their lives _together_. Always together, and always knowing they had each other.

Tonight was different though. This was completely new territory in Harry’s mind. Tonight was the night Harry had been thinking about and planning for _weeks_. The place, the timing, everything. He and Hermione were dressed to the nines and sitting in one of the poshest Muggle restaurants in all of Britain. It was going perfectly and he was still nervous. 

He couldn’t take his eyes off how she moved in that little black dress. As they ordered their meals and did the small talk, the nervousness he felt seemed to melt away. This was his best friend. He knew as they laughed and flirted that he never wanted there to be a day he didn’t wake up beside her, which was kind of the point of tonight.

“You really look amazing tonight. Have I told you that already?” Harry asked as the waiter delivered their food and refilled their wine glasses.

Hermione smiled indulgently, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “Might have mentioned it a time or two.”

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly. “Is that the dress from that party in Italy we went to?”

“It is. I remembered how much you...appreciated it then.”

“Minx. You know I love you in that dress.” 

“You don't look so bad yourself Mr. Potter.” Hermione’s smile turned seductive and her eyes seemed to darken ever so slightly. Harry tried to discreetly adjust himself as his trousers grew tight at the look she gave him. Then he felt her foot, free of the heels that made her legs go on forever, slide up his leg to help him. Her stocking clad toes moved up his thigh and found his arousal, caressing it through his pants. He bit back a groan and glared at her mischievous grin.

Two could play at that game. “That dress isn’t the only thing I loved in Italy,” Harry began in a low voice. “Having you bent over on the balcony, that dress bunched up around your waist, screaming my name as I took you again and again. _That_ is my favorite memory of Italy.” Harry grinned as he watched as Hermione’s tongue slid against her lips and her chest start to heave at the memory he had called forth. 

Hermione, it seemed, had had her fill, because she waved over the waiter and asked for the bill. When he looked at her questioningly she simply shrugged and gave him another look. “I think what I’m really craving is back at home.”

Harry loved seeing Hermione get herself all worked up. The teasing and flirting they had been doing all day was sure to lead to an exciting climax, _pun intended_. He grinned in anticipation, nearly distracted from his purpose for the night. But as he quickly paid the waiter and offered Hermione his arm, he remembered the ring burning a hole in his pocket. 

He led her to the alley beside the restaurant, and in the shadows, gave her a searing kiss. 

“Will you apparate us or shall I do the honors? I love you, but I see no point in shagging in the alley when we’ve a perfectly good bed at home,” Hermione said breathlessly.

“I’ll do it. Hang tight.” Harry pulled her close to his side and quickly disapperated.

* * *

Hermione staggered slightly as the ground beneath her heels gave a little. _This isn’t home_ she thought, looking around at the forest around them. Harry held her close to steady her, as she looked around.

The forest was lit with floating dancing lights, _fairy lights_ she realized. They were in a small glade, serene in its beauty. A small creek could be heard in the distance. No, not the distance. As her eyes adjust to the low light, she saw the moonlight dancing off the brook to their right, at the edge of the clearing. The wind blew, causing the trees to rustle in welcome. She couldn’t place it, but this place felt so familiar.

“Do you remember this place?” Harry asked, a slight tremor in his voice.

“It feels familiar,” she admitted, “but I can’t place it.”

“This is the Forest of Dean,” he told her, “if that helps.”

“The Forest of Dean…” She paused, thinking hard. “The hunt…”

“There was a point back then,” he near whispered, his arms encircling her from behind, his body fitting perfectly against hers; his arousal nudging her backside. “When I was ready to give up. I know, I know, not something you’d let me do, but I was so tired. But you know what changed?”

“No,” her voice whispered back.

“You. We were here, in this grove, and you made a suggestion.” He told her, holding her tight. “You said ‘let’s just stay here Harry, grow old together.’” He paused again, his voice shaky. “That was the first time I thought about the future.”

“Harry—”

“It wasn’t much,” he continued, cutting her off. “But it was enough. It opened the door and let me hope for the future. It was the hope that held me up as I walked to face Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest. It was the hope that led me to come back after I died.” Hermione let his pause drag out, knowing he had more to say. “It was that hope that helped me defeat him.”

She turned in his arms, wrapping hers around him. Holding him close as he kept going.

“It took a long time to realize what else had changed.” Harry’s lips brushed the shell of her ear.“Even after me and Ginny failed to resume our relationship, and you and Ron failed to even get off the ground, it took time.” She heard the grin in his voice now. “That blasted night before we came back to Hogwarts. All the bloody firewhiskey. I never thought I'd be happy to be that drunk, because I don't know if I'd have ever been able to admit just how much a part of my life you’d become without it. I can’t even be upset our first kiss tasted of the stuff, ‘cause it meant you felt the same as I did.”

“It was a good kiss,” she agreed, smiling at the memory. And what a memory it was, just the thought of it caused heat to pool in her belly.

“Yeah, and that last year was hard; balancing a developing us, no Ron, extra classes, head students…”

“True, but we did it.”

“Yes, we did.” He kissed her, just above the ear, causing a small moan to escape. “And we’ve had three good years since. We’ve had our ups and downs, even a couple of fights, but no matter what happened, we’ve always had each other.”

“We always will,” she agreed, turning and kissing his neck in return. She felt him shudder in her arms, telling her that he appreciated her ministrations. “From now till the end of time.”

She felt him shift a bit, his hands pushing her back slightly. Not in rejection she realized, but something else. It was frustrating, as she wanted _less_ between them, but she let him add some distance anyway.

“In my life,” nervousness seeped into his voice, “I have had very little good. I’ve had some, granted, but compared to most I haven't had much. For most of my schooling, there was someone there to make my life miserable as possible. First Dudley and his gang, then Voldemort once I found out about magic...” 

Harry shook his head as if to clear away the unpleasant thoughts and continued, “The best I've had started way back in first year, in a girls’ loo. Yes, I know we’d been housemates and had met on the train, but that night was the first time I really _saw_ you. I was an idiot before that, and even after that, whenever I would forget what being a friend should mean. Over the years, everyone else would come and go, depending on the rumor about me at the time, but not you. You stayed. You were _constant_. Even third year when Ron convinced me to be mad at you for the Firebolt; you still helped whenever you could. For seven years you stood by me in school, and for three more since.”

“I’ll always be there for you Harry,” she told him firmly. “You know that.”

“I do,” he confirmed, his hand shifting away from her waist. “And I’ll never doubt that. That’s why I brought you here tonight. To talk about forever. In our time together, I've had a dream. I get it now and then, and it’s the same dream. A clearing,” he waved around them, “a moon lit night,” he indicated the stars above, “and a ring.” 

She gasped in surprise as he brought his hand up, holding a velvet ring box. She trembled in anticipation as he slowly took a knee before her, gazing up into her eyes.

“Hermione Jean Granger,” he said lovingly. “You have been the best friend I've ever had, the girl who can make me smile just by being herself. The one who will yell at me for flying too fast, and motivated me to study when I needed to. I can only hope I've made you half as happy as you’ve made me these last years. You know who I am, better than I do sometimes, and I hope by now you realize how much I love you. Will you make me the happiest I've ever been and agree to be my wife?”

He opened the box, revealing a stunning ring inside. A delicate platinum band, etched with a Vinewood pattern, and a solitaire cushion ruby nestled in the center. It was simple, it was elegant, and it was perfect. Her vision wavered as tears of joy threatened to fall. _This is perfect,_ she thought, _I couldn’t dream of a more perfect moment._

She looked up, tearing her gaze away from the exquisite ring he’d presented her, to look into his eyes. The deep emerald pools that still took her breath away with the love they held for her. She saw that love doubled tonight, and joined by hope, and fear, and possibility. She saw their relationship pass before her. Their first, firewhisky fueled, kiss that night before eighth year. Becoming lovers Christmas morning. Making a thorough survey of every broom closet in Hogwarts. The separation of their training. The hardship of their jobs and long hours. Every effort he made to make her happy.

“Yes,” Hermione said, her voice thick with emotion. “Of course, in every lifetime, in every way possible, from now to eternity, yes!”

Harry smiled in joy, and what Hermione suspected was a bit of relief, took the delicate ring from the velvet box, and slid it onto the ring finger of her left hand. He kissed her hand before getting to his feet and pulling her close once more. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too.” She kissed him hard. “And now we need to celebrate.”

Next thing Harry knew, they disappeared with a crack, leaving the clearing deserted once more.

They rematerialized on the doorstep of Grimmauld Place seconds later. They hastily pushed through the door and Hermione didn't hesitate throwing herself into Harry’s arms. The fever they had built up outside the restaurant was back in full force as he caught her and pressed her against the wall. His lips quickly found hers for a heated kiss. 

He hiked up her dress so it wouldn't tear and hitched her up; cupping her ass and pressing her against the wall once more. She wrapped her legs around him as he dropped his head to the side to kiss along her jaw and down her neck. Hermione moaned as he nipped at one of her sensitive spots, where her neck met her shoulder. She took the opportunity to push off his jacket and loosen his tie. Harry continued his ministrations on her neck. He nibbled his way up and swirled his tongue in the hollow behind her earlobe, sending shivers down her spine.

Captured between the wall and Harry’s firm body, Hermione could feel his arousal pressed against her. In that moment, she couldn’t get enough. He was an addiction she had no wish to kick. The feel of him. The taste of him. She would never get enough.

Hungry for more, she urged them away from the wall to begin making their way to the master bedroom, leaving a trail of Harry’s clothes in their wake. Their shoes went first, followed by a clumsy removal of Harry’s socks and trousers. Hermione ruined the buttons of his crisp white shirt when she got impatient and simply ripped it open instead. She ached to feel his skin on hers. She ran her hands over the hard planes of his abs, marveling at the smattering of silky hair on his chest.

They stumbled into the bedroom and Hermione pulled away so she could turn from him, “Unzip me?”

Harry shook off the last of his clothes and stood at her back. Molding her body to his, he rained kisses across her shoulder. His fingers found the zipper and slowly drew it down.

Hermione stepped forward and let it pool at her feet. She wore only lacy black knickers and matching suspenders that held her stockings. Harry’s desire flared, and drew her to him as his lips took greedy possession of hers once more. He would never get enough of her lips; of her taste. 

She was getting impatient though, and began pulling them closer to the bed one step at a time, never breaking their kiss. Finally feeling the bed at her back, she shuffled onto it, leading Harry along with her.

She laid back and flashed him a saucy grin that was all the invitation he needed. Harry kissed his way up her thigh. His fingers trailing up and down her slender stocking clad legs, leaving goose bumps in their wake. As he reached the heart of her femininity, he undid the clasps in his way and pulled her free of the lace. Seeing his naked prize, he spread her gently and pressed his tongue to her clit. Hermione writhed on the sheets at the delightful pressure and mewed his name.

Encouraged, he continued his tender assault by alternating swirling his tongue, and sucking lightly. As her breathing became erratic, he slid two fingers into her dripping core. Hermione gripped the sheets with one hand and threaded her fingers in Harry’s hair with the other. Just as she thought the coil inside her would release, Harry slowed his ministrations, eliciting a low whimper from her.

“Merlin almighty Harry, If you don't get up here and shag me senseless I dont think you’ll make it to our wedding night.”

She could feel his grin as he slowly pulled his fingers from her. He discreetly wiped his face and placed open kisses on her stomach, then paid homage to each of her breasts. Taking his time kissing, sucking, and nibbling until both her rosey nipples were tight buds. 

“I mean it, Harry, I need you,” Hermione pleaded, throwing her head back as he tweaked her sensitive nipples. She knew he loved to take his time when they made love, but tonight, she needed him _hard_ . She needed him _fast_ . And she needed him _now_.

“Patience is a virtue, love,” Harry drawled as he nipped at her collar bone.

“I’ve no need for virtues tonight.” Hermione panted as he continued to stroke the fire within her.

Harry loved her like this. Her hair spread across the bed. Her eyes dilated and cheeks flushed with arousal. The wanton way she moaned his name. She was perfect. _And she had said yes_.

Deciding to give her what she wanted, he poised at her entrance and with a swift move he sunk inside her to the hilt. Hermione arched her back to better accept him and moaned his name again, making Harry smile. 

Hermione closed her eyes as pleasure filled her. This is what she had been waiting for.

“Look at me, love,” Harry quietly commanded, and Hermione reopened her eyes to admire his powerful physique. She looked into his eyes and saw the love reflected there. 

He lifted one of her legs and held it against his body as he pulled back and began to thrust into her. The new angle allowing him to go deeper, as Hermione tested the silencing charms they placed around the room for when they had guests.

She met him thrust for thrust. The sheets gripped tight in her hands as Harry’s cock drove into her in the most delicious way. 

“I’m so close,” Hermione said with breathless urgency. Each sharp breach of his hard shaft bringing her closer to the climax she sought. 

“Me too, come for me love,” Harry murmured as he sped up his pace and aching tension between them built. He held her leg tight with his other hand on her hip, ravaging her as if his life depended on it. 

Harry slid his hand from her hip and agile fingers fondled her little bundle of nerves. This was her undoing. She screamed his name as molten waves of pleasure took her. He felt her convulse as her sex clenched around his. In her pleasure, he found his own, and he followed her into bliss. He threw his head back as his orgasim took him and spurts of his hot seed coated her womb.

He released her leg and leaned down, supporting his weight on his elbows and sealed her lips with his, kissing her soundly.

“I love you,” Harry said as he rested his damp forehead against hers.

“I love you too,” she whispered, “more than anything.”

Harry eased out of her and laid at her side. Hermione cast a quick freshening charm and pulled the blanket over them.

As she cuddled against him, completely satisfied, she noticed the sparkle of the beautiful ring on her finger. She smiled again as she held it out to admire it in the moonlight filtering through their windows. 

  
She always thought she would hyphenate her name when she married. However, as she lay there in Harry’s arms in post-coital bliss, she couldn’t help but think _Mrs. Hermione Potter had a_ damn _nice ring to it._


End file.
